1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker box wall holder with a base that can be mounted on a wall surface and an arm leading from the base, on which arm a holder is mounted, onto which a loudspeaker box can be slipped.
2. Discussion of Background Information
To fill rooms with sound, loudspeaker boxes are used that are frequently attached to a wall in the case of a stationary assembly. This has the advantage that they leave the floor of the room free for other furnishings or purposes. The arm thereby makes it possible for the loudspeaker box to be fastened with a predetermined spacing from the wall, which is advantageous in terms of acoustic factors.
Larger loudspeaker boxes sometimes have a considerable weight, often in the range of 8 to 65 kg. To position the loudspeaker box on the wall holder, the loudspeaker box often has a flange that is embodied in the broadest sense as a hollow cylinder. The loudspeaker box is slipped onto the holder with this flange. This mounting is generally also sufficient to prevent the loudspeaker box from falling off. Otherwise, however, the flange of the loudspeaker box has in part a considerable play with respect to the holder. The reason for this, among other things, is that loudspeaker boxes in Europe have a flange inside diameter of 35 mm, while, for example, loudspeaker boxes in the U.S. have an inside diameter of 1.5″ or approx. 38 mm. Often the flanges are not embodied on the inside in an exactly hollow cylindrical manner, either, but have tapers, which occurs more frequently in particular when the flange is embodied as a casting.
Although the play between the loudspeaker box and the holder of the wall holder facilitates the placement and removal of the loudspeaker box, it has acoustic disadvantages. For example, some boxes tend to rattle when they are slipped onto the holder. Another problem is that not every wall is aligned exactly vertically. Consequently, it can happen that the arm is not aligned exactly horizontally. In this case it can happen that over the course of time the loudspeaker box changes its angular alignment that was set to fill the room with sound. In the course of operation, the loudspeaker box vibrates, which causes it to rotate into a position in which the center of gravity of the loudspeaker box has reached its lowest position.